


Weekend at Heather's

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Rated teen for language, So Much Snark, and slight ;) later, awkward heather, fake dating au!!, less awkward veronica, not crappy mr and mrs chandler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Chandler hates being alone with her family, and there's nothing that sounds worse to her than spending a month in the mountains with them. Her parents have a policy that if she had anyone she wanted to bring along, they would have to be a boyfriend. Well, since the only person she would reasonably want to stay with for a month isn't exactly a boy, she'll have to make do with what she has available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was anything she hated most, Heather Chandler hated being alone, and she had a special hatred for being alone with her parents. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy their company (even though she really didn’t), it was just that she could be doing so many other, more important things. So, to her, it felt like Satan had risen and was about to rip her soul into pieces when she heard her the news. 

 

“It’ll be fun! Just a few weeks in the mountains, no cell towers, no outside anything, just the Chandlers spending some quality family time! Sounds good, eh?” Heather had never wanted to punch her father more than she did now. She knew that she would go mad if she were up there for more than a day or two. The only thing that kept her sane most of the time was her friends (one in particular, though she’d never say it), and her parents said that - wait. Heather had an idea. An idea that was one of her best/least thought-out ones in a while.  _ Fuck it _ , she thought. Her father had stopped talking to take a breath, and she had found her time to strike. 

 

“Can I bring my girlfriend?” Heather wished she had taken a picture of her dad’s face after this. After a fair bit of spluttering, he seemed to get a hold of himself again. 

 

“I-I, well, I suppose so. Have we met her? Who is she?” 

 

Heather considered her options. Duke sort of annoyed her, and Mac was super sweet, but not really her type. That left Veronica. Although she would never admit it, Heather had sort of been crushing hardcore on the brunette since the moment she first saw her in the bathroom. She weighed the pros and cons.  _ Well, Roni is definitely very sweet and polite, especially to parents, but what is she gonna say when I ask her? What if she’s straight??  _ Her mouth spoke before her brain could have any input. 

 

“Veronica. Veronica Sawyer. You’ll love her.” 

 

Fuck. No going back now. 

  
  


***** ***** *****

 

When she saw Veronica again, she was wearing the blue blazer her friends had insisted on buying for her. Heather had to keep herself from being too obvious in her staring, but it was really hard considering - no.  _ Damn it Heather, come on. Talk to her. It’ll be fine. Breathe. Oh shit she noticed me shit wait what do I-  _

 

“Oh, hey, Heather. What’s up? You okay? You look sorta pale-” She was cut off by Heather’s word vomit. 

 

“Hey Roni look I know this is going to sound sorta weird but um I need you to be my girlfriend for a few weeks because I’m going to my parents’ cabin with them and I will literally go insane alone so-”    
  


“Dude. Chill,” Veronica was standing with her arms crossed, a small grin on her face. “If you’re asking me out, the answer is yes.”

 

“What?? Psh. Wh-no. I just, uh…” Veronica was grinning widely now, obviously amused by the effect her words had on the blonde. She was starting to get the hang of the whole not-being-awkward thing. “Look, Veronica, I need you to  _ pretend  _ to be my girlfriend for a few weeks. My, uh, my parents have this cabin in the mountains and they want me to come along. Only problem is, there’s literally no service up there and I will go fucking insane without Netflix. Since you’re probably the most tolerable of our friends, I thought you would appreciate going. That’s all.” Heather could feel a blush spreading and decided to ignore it. She stared at Veronica, daring her to say anything. 

 

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Sure! When? I’m free all break, so whenever is good with me. My parents never do anything on spring breaks, so I’d probably just be yelling on the group chat about Stranger Things anyway.” Veronica got her phone out and opened the calendar, prompting Heather to speak. 

 

“Perfect. I’ll tell you when, babe.” Veronica raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Babe? We’re at babe already? Damn, Heather, at least buy me dinner first!” 

 

Heather rolled her eyes. “Better start getting prepared now, I’m expecting top quality acting from you on this vacation. Pet names, all that shit,” A smirk grew on the other girl’s face. “Well, okay, maybe not  _ all  _ that shit, but-”

 

“I’d be down for whatever you need me to do,  _ babe _ .” Heather momentarily forgot how to breathe. 

 

“Whatever you say, nerd. Anyway, just… yeah. Prepare yourself. It’ll be very.” With that, Heather strode away from the taller girl, a million thoughts running through her brain. Veronica looked at the retreating figure, chuckling to herself about the things she could do to make it as believable as possible.  _ This is gonna be fun.  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets the parents.

 

Standing at the entrance of Heather’s house, Veronica really wasn’t sure how she had gotten herself into this mess. Breaking the ‘news’ to her parents had gone pretty much just how she had expected it to. Then again, it wasn’t exactly easy to hear that your daughter, a), is bisexual,  b) is dating one of her best friends, and c) has been dating said friend for around a month now. Her parents hadn’t been terrible, but she guessed there was no escaping the inevitable “I’m sure it’s just a phase, honey!”, as much as she wanted to. It was sort of shitty of Heather to expect her to out herself to her parents, but she figured it would be easier in the long run if she did it this way. 

 

Shoving all her previous thoughts aside, she readjusted her backpack and knocked on the Chandlers’ door. Heather herself was the one to answer, and, judging by her tired look and killer eye bags, her experience had gone about as well as Veronica’s own. 

 

“Heather! Hey!” 

 

“Hi, uh, babe!” It was hard to look good in cargo pants, but Veronica was managing it.  Heather hugged her awkwardly, and Veronica heard her whisper, “Please don’t fuck this up.” It wasn’t as harsh as she had expected the words to be, more pleading than anything. Honestly, Veronica wasn’t even sure it was directed at her. When the two separated, Veronica put on her best ‘ooh wow I’m so happy!!’ expression and fixed it on the other girl, hoping it would work. From the other side of the room, Mrs. Chandler made a noise in the back of her throat. 

 

If there’s anything Veronica Sawyer was experienced at, it was sucking up to parents and using her manners to their full extent. While this might not be the best time to suck up per sé, she was sure that manners would go a long way. 

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Chandler! Please forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, I’m Veronica Sawyer!” She wore a friendly grin, and held out her hand. Mr. Chandler took it and shook firmly, while Mrs. Chandler opted for a quick hug. Veronica had pulled out all the stops for this one, and she knew it was her time to shine: time to kiss some ass. “I figured I should bring something to thank both of you for letting me stay with you, and while this is may not be as big as I would have liked, I hope it will convey my gratitude well enough.” She reached into her backpack and slowly pulled out one of her most prized possessions: a beautiful hardback copy of Baudelaire’s  _ Les Fleurs du Mal _ in French. Well, maybe  _ most prized  _ was a bit of a stretch, considering she bought the book on Amazon a few days beforehand, but it was the thought that counted, right? She remembered that Heather’s parents spoke several different languages, and that they enjoyed the finer things in life. 

 

Judging by the wonder and gratitude in her parents’ eyes, Heather figured Veronica had earned some major points in their book. She almost smiled, the gesture was so  _ Veronica _ . Who else would give Baudelaire to her girlfriend’s parents - Heather’s heart dropped. Not her  _ girlfriend’s  _ parents, her  _ fake girlfriend’s  _ parents.  _ Well,  _ Heather reminded herself,  _ not for the next few weeks, anyway. From here on out we’re officially a fake couple. Yay me.  _

 

“Heather? You okay?” Her musing was interrupted by Veronica’s concern. She smiled and looked at her ‘girlfriend’. 

 

“Totally, babe. I was just thinking about what it’ll be like there,” She hoped her lie would be enough to fool her parents, but she knew it wouldn’t do the same to Veronica. “Can’t wait!” Heather added with a small grin. 

 

As if on cue, Mr. and Mrs. Chandler left the room to go accomodate Veronica’s duffel and backpack in the car, a nice trip from their daughter’s four bags. The second they left, Veronica strode over to Heather. 

 

“Dude, seriously, are you okay? You looked sort of destroyed for a sec-”

 

“Roni. I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” Heather crossed her arms out of habit.

 

Veronica stared unbelievingly. “Well, I’m not sure I agree, but thanks at least for not calling me a pillowcase or some shit.” 

 

The smaller blonde opened her mouth in mock outrage. “How dare you?! The term ‘pillowcase’ is a high honor, bestowed upon only the shittiest of attitudes,” Veronica laughed once before covering her mouth, and Heather softened at the sound. “God, Veronica, I’m not going to insult you just because you showed concern towards me. Who do you think I am, Heather?” 

 

Veronica elected to ignore the jab at their usually green-clad friend. She gave up, shrugging and giving Heather a quick smile (Heather was going to pretend her heart didn’t skip a beat). “Alright babe, whatever you say.” 

 

“You know, you don’t really need to use the pet names in private. Not fooling anyone there.” Heather thought she saw disappointment flicker in the taller girl’s eyes, but it was gone in an instant. 

 

Veronica found herself faced with a choice. She could go for the passive route, agreeing to keep everything strictly platonic in private, or… she could keep doing that flirty thing that seemed to work so well before. Make Heather go red again. Always fun.  _ I think I’ll do that _ , she thought. 

 

“Well, it’s always nice to get some…” Veronica deliberately let her eyes rake up and down her sort-of girlfriend’s body and bit her lip for good measure. “...extra practice.” Heather was really trying hard to keep her blush under control, but she was finding it pretty hard when Veronica did  _ that  _ and fucking??? Winked???? At the end??  _ Winked _ . Honestly. She’d thought this girl was Awkward McDorkypants the first time they met, how did they get here? She was in the middle of trying to form a coherent thought (at least one that wasn’t inherently sinful) when she heard her mother’s voice from another room. 

 

“Alright girls, time to go!”

 

Veronica smirked. “Guess that’s our cue to motor.” She walked towards the source of Mrs. Chandler’s voice, although admittedly she was having some trouble navigating the house’s huge rooms and long corridors. She felt a smaller hand wrap around her own, and felt her cheeks heat up a little bit when she saw Heather attached to her. 

 

“Y-you were going the wrong way. That’s it, nerd. Come on, we don’t want to be late!” Veronica chuckled and let the other girl lead her in the right direction. The feeling of Heather’s hand in hers was nice, maybe dangerously so. Her hands were soft and smooth, and they fit sort of perfectly in her own. When they got to the garage, Heather stared pointedly at their still-joined hands, prompting Veronica to let go. She did so, even if… well, even if she didn’t exactly want to. 

  
They set off almost immediately, passing the town as they drove out. As soon as they were on the road, Heather allowed her mind to wander and suddenly realized the implications of limited bedroom space and a ‘girlfriend’ on this trip.  _ Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I’m going to have to sleep with her! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was definitely longer than the last chapter and i have a Lot of ideas for this one. like i talk about it with my friend regularly and i think it's bordering on ridiculous. oh well. here's this! hope y'all enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Pepper and texting next to each other.

Heather spent the rest of the car ride with a nagging thought in the back of her head. Veronica wasn’t really sure what was going on, but knew something was up when Heather merely smiled and nodded slightly at a jab from her mom at Mrs. Fleming. Veronica narrowed her eyes and formed a plan. _Operation ‘Make Heather Feel Better’ is a go._

 

A buzz came from Heather’s pocket. Heather checked her phone, expecting a text from maybe Mac, but it ended up being from… Veronica?

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _hey, man, you good? you seem kinda. like. not good_

 

Heather smiled softly. Veronica’s phone buzzed.

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _totally ! im fine !_

 

Roni gave her a Look, but didn’t press the matter. She had an idea, though, and got out a package of the homemade cookies she brought. She snapped her fingers a few times, and Heather eventually took the hint. She squinted her eyes a little, and turned her head in a gesture that seemed to mean ‘ _dude, what the shit are you doing?_ ’ (which Veronica thought was really cute, but the chances of her telling her were close to zero. _Unless...._ A game plan started to form in her head.

 

Heather’s phone buzzed.

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _yo i have a metric shitton of homemade chocolate chip cookies you in or nah_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _um_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _fuck yes_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _slide em over_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _i dont trust you with them they won’t be seen again_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _wait a fucking second is my contact name seriously ‘scrappy looking nerfherder’ yOU NER D I DIDNT KNOW YOU’D EVER SEEN STAR WARS_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _BITCH YOURE ONE TO FUCKING TALK. WHY AM I CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG. THIS RELATIONSHIP IS O V E R_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _BABE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _hold on are we stopping for food. count me the fuck in_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _dear maria count me the fuck in_

 

 **_scruffyy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _i cant believe this first you have my contact name as an obscure star wars quote and then you make an all time low reference. who are you_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _im here, im queer, and im ready to fucking sin_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _and what the fuck leia is my wife nothing she says is obscure_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _,,i mean same. and i guess that means i have competition then ;)_

 

Mrs. Chandler’s voice interrupted their texting.

 

“Girls, do you need anything from the grocery store? We’re almost to the house, and we figured it would be easier to just get everything now.” Veronica looked at Heather. Heather shrugged.

 

“A pack of BQ Corn Nuts for me please, how ‘bout you, Roni?”

 

“Oh, uh… maybe some, like… Dr. Pepper? A bag of chips? I’m good with literally anything.”

 

The Chandler parents left the two teenagers in the car alone. Heather seemed to deflate the second they left, as if their very presence was a tax on her mortal soul (which, to her, it was). Veronica noticed.

 

“Still want one of those cookies?” She barely even needed to ask. Heather practically launched herself across the back of the car. In her frantic need for the cookies, she accidentally hit Veronica in the chin with her forehead. What resulted from that was something that could have been a part of a Renaissance painting.

 

Veronica’s head hit the window of the car faster than Sonic runs. Heather’s hand went for the cookie bag, while her other hit Veronica in the face. After that, there was a long moment of screaming and general confusion, but eventually the cookies were dispersed and there was peace again. Heather shot a sideways glance at Veronica, only to see a bruise forming on her neck. _Shit. I must have hit her by accident when I dove for the cookies._

“Uh, Roni, there’s a huge bruise on your neck. It might have been because of me. Not sure.”

 

Veronica had an underwhelming reaction. “Oh, shit, really? Damn. Okay, should I even try to cover it up or is it…” She cleared her throat and did her best Phantom impression. “...Paaaaaaast the point of noooo return… get it? It’s like. You know. Phantom of the Opera. Hilarious reference,” Heather stared blankly. Musical theatre was never her thing. “Anyway, should I even bother or nah?”

 

“I mean… if you don’t, they’ll think we did some kinky shit in the car while they left, and that is really not a conversation I want to be having right now, Ron. I have concealer if you-”

 

“Nah, nah, it’s chill, I have some,” She dug around in her backpack. “Wait. Did you say ‘kinky shit’?” Heather felt her face heating up a little, but she turned to face the brunette nonetheless. Veronica met her challenge and turned so she was completely facing the other girl. “What kinda stuff were you thinking, babe?” She tried her best to do a sexy wink, but judging by Heather’s expression it left some to be desired.

 

Heather did, however, go completely red. She was about to respond when her parents came back to the car with a few bags of stuff. Snacks were dispersed, winks were exchanged, and, amazingly, no questions were asked.

 

When the Chandlers’ car started up again, Veronica took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and winked at Heather. Heather took this as a challenge. She unbuttoned part of the shirt she was wearing and aired herself out a bit, obviously acting as though it was because of the heat. Veronica couldn’t help but stare, and Heather wasn’t even close to being finished yet. She dragged her hands through her hair and tapped her red nails on the window frame of the car. She leaned her head back, exposing her collarbone and neck.

 

Veronica went as red as the paint on her sort-of-girlfriend’s nails. She sputtered a bit when Heather began running her hands up and down her thighs, and Heather knew she had won. She looked over, ready to celebrate her victory, and whatever she was about to say died in her throat. The amount of _something_ in Veronica’s eyes was almost intoxicating. Heather didn’t know what it was. Lust? Plain intensity? Desire? Arousal? She didn’t know. What she did know was that she liked how it looked.

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _;) u good_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _the amount of impure thoughts im having right now are off the charts. jesus couldn’t save me now_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _did you just imply you were thinking about impure thoughts with me in them_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _lmao wouldn’t be the first time ;)_

 

Alarm bells were going off in Veronica’s head as she sent the text. _SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT???? WHAT THE FUCK?????? SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Play it cool??!! What?? Fuck. Okay. Play it by ear. Relax._

 

Heather was sitting in stunned silence. There was only one thing she could think of. It wasn’t appropriate for being in the car with her parents. _Fuck it. Nothing left to lose._ A nagging voice sounded in her head. _Nothing?? Try your entire friendship. Your best friend. The amount of awkward that will happen this weekend._ Heather told it to shut up.

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _;)_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _well_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _how about we get out of eating dinner with my parents_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _and do something ;))) else ;)))_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _are you asking me if i want to skip dinner to make out with you_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _because yes_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the amount of time this took, i've been at band camp for a million years every day. anyway! here it is!!! enjoy! veronica is like. so so so so gay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting, good Christian suburbs, and weird sleep things.

Heather sat back and stared at the gray message on her phone’s screen. She couldn’t think straight (in more ways than one), and it was sort of hard to grasp what Veronica had just said. She could feel her face going red. Chancing a look over at Veronica, she saw the same happening to her face. Veronica quickly looked up, flashing a nervous smile. There was fear in her eyes.

 

In the her mind, Veronica was sure she had just fucked up majorly. She didn’t know how Heather would take it, and alarm bells were screaming in her head. _ATTENTION ALL UNITS, VERONICA WINONA SAWYER HAS JUST FUCKED UP THE ONE CHANCE SHE EVER-_ ** _ding!_**  Her inner tirade stopped when her phone flashed with an incoming text.

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _.,,,that was not what i was expecting you to say damn_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _was that too much??? im so sorry brb jumping out the window_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _chill_

 

Heather realized by the way Veronica winced when she read it that her message might have come across as a bit more crass than she intended.

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _anyway when we get home my parents are probably going to want to cook some bs so we’ll have a good amount of time to_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _unpack_

 

Veronica blushed when she figured out what Heather was implying. She looked over quickly and saw the faint red on Heather’s cheeks. The alarm bells faded. _Is this really going to be okay?? Where do we go from here????_ She figured there was time enough for that later, but all she could think about at the moment was Heather’s lips on hers.

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _whoa dude i dont wanna change the subject but like. are we gonna have to share a bed because i talk in my sleep sometimes_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _did you just call me dude when you literally just offered to make out with me_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _ok look technically you offered first but anyway yes i did_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _if i fuckin wake up to you moaning in your sleep sawyer im deleting you as a friend_

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** _i said tALKIGN NO T MOAN INg WHAT THTE FUCk_

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** _look i dont know ur life_

 

Heather could see Veronica’s shoulders shaking in an effort to conceal her laughing. It wasn’t really working, but it was sort of adorable. Images popped unbidden into Heather’s head. _Veronica bundled up for winter, swinging Heather’s hand as they walked. Veronica’s eyes widening as she realized the coffee she had ordered was a bit too hot and the ensuing “mMMPH!!” that followed a sip. Heather walking into a room and seeing Veronica studying, hair in a messy bun and delivering her a mug of hot chocolate._ She felt a blush come to her cheeks. _?????Why am I thinking about this?? We’re not even officially dating- well, not really, anyway. Does she want to? Do_ **_I_ ** _want to? Well. Yes. I do._ **_Ding!_ **

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** im fuckgin cryIGn siNCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER KNOWN ANYONE WHO HAS FUCKIN M O A N E D IN THEIR SLEEP TF

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** ok never tell her i told you this but

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** sometimes duke does

 

 **_clifford (big red dog):_ ** its the most awkward thing ever

 

 **_scruffy-looking nerfherder:_ ** scREENSHOTTED OH MY G Od

 

They were both laughing now, and both trying (and failing) to keep it under wraps.

 

“Okay, kids! We’re here!” Mr. Chandler’s booming voice sounded throughout the car. Veronica looked out the window to see an absolutely beautiful house surrounded by woods. _How do we even have service out here?_ Mr. Chandler put the car in park and began getting out. Veronica’s legs were stiff, and she stretched a bit as soon as she exited the car. Heather tried not to look at her pseudo-girlfriend as she bent over, and she had to tear her eyes from the sight. Veronica was easily 5’10, maybe taller, and her limbs were all miles long. _Not fair. Why can’t I be that tall? How does her ass look so good in fucking cargo pants? Damnit, genetics._

 

Veronica walked over to the trunk of the car and retrieved her duffel and backpack. “Dude. This house is huge- holy shit, is that a hot tub?? Hell yes. Hell to the fuckin yes.”

 

Heather pretended to look affronted. “Language, Veronica Sawyer! Such foul-mouthedness in my _good Christian suburbs_ …” She crossed her arms and shook her head.

 

A grin followed by a fake gasp plastered itself on Veronica’s face. She clutched her heart as well as she could with a duffel bag in her hand. Her backpack hung off of one shoulder. “My dear Heather… Your good Christian suburbs have been tainted forever by this…goshdarn foul-mouthedness... My sincerest apologies…” She couldn’t hold it in. They both started laughing at that, the kind of laughter that made your sides hurt after a while.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Chandler looked at the two of them from inside. They watched as Heather fell over from laughing so hard, which caused Veronica to laugh so hard that she also promptly fell over.

 

“Those two.. I know it was hard to hear that Heather was, you know, but… Look how happy they are. Look how happy Heather is. I think this will be good for her!”

 

Meanwhile, Veronica was clutching her sides. Heather was up against the door of the car, trying to catch her breath. After a while, they both were able to stop laughing (though it took a long time), and they made their way to the house, teasing each other all the way.

 

Once they were inside, Veronica almost dropped her bag. It was like a cabin version of a McMansion. _I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this. If there were 5-star hotels in the middle of the mountains, this would be what they looked like._ She turned to Heather quickly. “Are you aware that you own a mountain McMansion?” Heather rolled her eyes and motioned to follow her. Veronica obliged.

 

The room that the two of them would be staying in had a huge four poster bed, a pile of pillows rivaling Mount Everest in size, silk sheets, and the biggest amount of blankets Veronica had ever seen. “Holy. Fucking. Shit. Dude, this is incredible. Why didn’t you want to come here again?”

 

Heather snorted. “One word: humidity. My hair can’t take it,” She examined her nails. “Besides, I thought it would be much more fun to have someone else here.”

 

Veronica turned to her, narrowing her eyes in a smirk. She set her luggage down, and began to slowly walk over to the blonde. “So was it always your goal to lead me out to the woods and seduce me?” She gently brought Heather’s chin up, pulling her closer to her own face. She heard the massive change in Heather’s breathing. Right as their lips were about to meet, Veronica pulled away. “Because,” She said while sauntering over to her bags again. “I’d say you’re nearly there.”

 

Heather’s face was red and she was trying to control her breathing. She decided to play along. “Really? And what, pray tell, must I do to complete my mission?” Veronica tapped her chin thoughtfully.

 

“Hmm. I guess you’ll just have to keep working on it. Good luck, babe!” She grinned innocently and resumed unpacking.

  
_I’ll just have to keep working on it, huh? I might have a few ideas._ Heather smiled devilishly. _Dinner is going to be great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG. school started and ive been hella busy but its ok! im really sorry again so,, please tell me what you think of this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Mis and pizza (and a little something extra).

Heather was sitting on the porch, the Les Mis cast recording playing quietly in the background. Her eyes were closed. Veronica felt as if she was intruding on something. The girl in front of her was peaceful and calm, and a small smile was on her face. As Veronica turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt, she spoke. 

 

“Hey, Ron. What’s up?” Veronica startled at her voice. Heather chuckled. “Are you here to listen to Enjolras sing about how gay he is for justice or was there a reason for coming?” 

 

Veronica smirked. “First of all, it’s been my experience that there’s always a reason for coming, if you catch my drift,” She noticed a slight blush creep over Heather’s face. “Secondly, I, too, am gay for justice. Enjolras and I share that. To be fair, he’s also gay for Grantaire. The amount of subtext in the book is  _ wild _ .”

 

Heather smiled, getting up from her chair. “Is that so? Huh. I really gotta read it.” 

 

“Yeah, you really do,” They shared a grin for a second longer than they should have. Veronica looked away first, coughed, and spoke again. “Anyway, I’m here because your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready at long last.” 

 

Heather raised an eyebrow. “It’s 10:30pm.”    
  


“I think they tried to make a frozen pizza and ended up burning it, so they went out to eat and ordered pizza from some local place instead. The guy’ll be here any minute. Speaking of, she told me to let you pay. Says she didn’t have her wallet on her, or else she’d leave us money.” Veronica grinned at her own joke. 

 

Heather rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Roni. If you want me to give you money, I’m afraid you’ll have to…” She strode over to the stairs, where Veronica was standing. Because of the steps, she was at least six inches taller right now. “...Earn it.” She touched the other girl’s face briefly, watching the way that she visibly gulped at Heather’s words. 

 

Veronica exhaled, trying (and failing) to hide anything she felt at the statement.  _ A joke would be good right now, right?? Probably. _ “Heather, I know I joke about it, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a prostitute.” 

 

“Not even for me?” Heather joked. 

 

Veronica put a finger on her chin, pretending to think about it. “Depends on how much you pay me. I don’t come cheap,” She leaned against the railing of the stairs, and pretended to check her fingernails. She put on a seductive, sultry air. “I don’t know what Big Leon told you, but I’m a thousand for the whole night.” 

 

Heather, not knowing what else to do, winked. Veronica winked back. The latter outstretched her hand, offering it to the other. Heather took it hesitantly, and a small smile creeped over Veronica’s face when she laced their fingers together. Veronica swung their arms as they walked back to the main floor of the house, and Heather took that as a challenge, muttering, “I’m going to fling you into the sun, Sawyer.” 

 

“If anyone is going the flinging here, Chandler, it’s going to be me. Have you  _ seen  _ these guns?” Veronica let go of her hand to roll up the sleeve of her flannel, which didn’t work. She resorted to taking it off, causing Heather to blush wildly. “Chill, man, I’m wearing a shirt under this,” Shirt wasn’t really the right word. Veronica was wearing a tank top under it, which perfectly showed off her physique.

 

_ Dude. How does she have such impressive biceps?? The fuck?? Are those motherfucking abs??????? What the fuck?? How the fuck????  _ Heather was having a gay crisis. Veronica flexed, and she felt like she was about to pass out.  _ Oh my god. She could probably bench me.  _ Images of Veronica lifting Heather off the ground came in several different situations, and there was a few which left her very, very red. In hindsight, that’s probably why what happened next happened. 

 

Veronica was talking about her workout routine when she was interrupted by a pair of very soft lips on hers. Too shocked to say anything, she was sort of frozen for a few seconds. Heather pulled away and looked incredibly nervous and was about to say something in apology when Veronica realized what had just happened. She closed the distance between them by putting her hands on Heather’s face and pulled her in for another kiss. Before she knew it, Heather was kissing back. It was kind of awkward the first time, but they managed to work out the kinks in the next few. 

 

The two of them broke apart, gasping for air. Veronica couldn’t stop smiling, and Heather grinned in spite of herself. Veronica suddenly looked very solemn, and spoke. “Heather, that was...gay.” She started laughing as soon as she said it, and Heather snorted.    
  
“Shit dude… Really?? Damn. I wouldn’t have guessed.” Veronica looked like she was about to say something, but the doorbell stopped her. 

 

She made a dead sprint for the door, which wouldn’t have been interesting except for the fact that she tripped on the rug and almost face-planted on the floor. Undeterred, she continued her quest for pizza. “PIZZA GUY IS HERE!! FUCK YES.” 

 

Heather watched as her (sort-of?) girlfriend used the money Mrs. Chandler had given her to pay for the pizzas. She tipped the guy accordingly and closed the door after a shouted “thank you!”.

 

“Dude, are you dancing with the pizza? Be careful, if you drop it l _will_  kill you.” Heather crossed her arms in disbelief.

 

Veronica paused her waltz with the food to give her an incredulous look. “This pizza is clearly all I have left in this world, since you’re being so rude. I’ll have you know that Peppy and I-” She gestured to one of the pizzas. “-are very happy together.” 

 

Heather scoffed, but there was no bite to it. She shook her head and walked over to her, taking the smaller items on top of the pizza mountain.  _ Did we get garlic bread? Hell ye- oh. Never mind. That’s a salad. Damn.  _ Veronica carried the pizzas to the kitchen, where plates were already set out. She started helping herself immediately.    
  


“Wait, so it’s just us here, right?” Heather asked nonchalantly. Veronica looked up briefly at Heather, then back down to her pizza. 

 

“I think so, why?” Veronica’s voice betrayed a little of what she was clearly thinking about. 

 

Heather shrugged innocently. “Well… let’s just say it’ll be much easier to get away with not being quiet.” Her innocent look turned to a smirk. 

 

Veronica’s eyes widened. “Is that so? Huh. Look, Chandler, if I didn’t know you so well, I would have thought you meant something inappropriate, but now I see you clearly meant doing a very loud duet to Defying Gravity. Obviously.”

 

“Okay, well, I  _ did  _ mean the inappropriate stuff. However, I’m sure you could convince me to participate in the latter. How you do that, though…” She leaned in to whisper into Veronica’s ear, having walked over while speaking. “...I’m afraid that’s up to you.” She pulled back, noticing smugly when she saw her visibly gulp. 

  
Veronica bit her lip. A smirk slowly spread on her face. “I’m sure I could think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi she boutta do it. lmao but i tried to make this as long as possible to make up for the shitty update schedule. also i want to point out that several things from this chapter are actual things my friend group has said


	6. Chapter 6

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me,” Heather let out a disbelieving whisper-yell. She couldn’t wrap her head around it. “You played motherfucking  _ softball _ ? That has got to be the absolute gayest thing I’ve ever heard.” She adjusted the sleeping bag around her shoulders, breaking eye contact with the other girl for a second. 

 

Veronica laughed, burrowing deeper into the blankets. “I know, I know. I’m a walking stereotype. I’ve just sort of accepted it at this point,” She removed her arm from its position under her pillow to show Heather the shirt she was wearing. “Me, here, camping with you, talking about being gay while wearing a flannel. Just some gals being pals, I guess.” She winked and had to stifle her laughter. 

 

Heather melted at the sound of Veronica’s giggles beside her. The sleeping bag they were sharing was one meant for two people (which her mother had laid out with a sticky note that read  _ Your father and I had a lot of fun with this. Use it well.  _ Heather was mortified), and it was certainly a nice surprise that Veronica was practically a human space heater. It was pretty cold at night, even with the sleeping bag and blankets on top of it. Heather was sure she had never felt so happy in her life. Veronica was smiling, her eyes soft and filled with something she couldn’t place. 

 

“Hey, Heather?” The words echoed softly through the tent.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you want to go to homecoming with me?” Veronica had to repeat these words, because the first time they were too quiet for Heather to hear. Heather’s face lit up more than Veronica ever thought possible. 

 

“Yes!” She caught herself.  _ Gotta keep up appearances. _ “Yes, you dork. Besides, I doubt it’d look good for my image if I were to ditch my girlfriend for some greasy-” She stopped.  _ FUCK. Did I just call Veronica my girlfriend?? SHIT!!!!!!! HOW IS SHE GOING TO REACT??? FU- _

 

“...Was that a way of asking me to be your girlfriend or did you just slip up?” Veronica’s smile was wider now, the corners of her mouth pulling up. Heather found the smile contagious.    
  
“...The first one. But I had to be lowkey about it, you know? I gotta maintain that Cool Girl Personality.” 

 

“Certainly. You’re the cooliest, babe.” 

 

Heather groaned. “I’m starting to get the feeling that I shouldn’t have said that last part.”

 

Veronica’s smile was evident in her words. “I disagree,” She shuffled closer to Heather, so that their faces were just inches apart. “I think it’s cute.” She kissed Heather’s nose to punctuate this statement. 

 

“Who knew Veronica Sawyer, the untouchable genius hottie, was such a huge dork?” Heather’s mouth fell into a soft grin. “I didn’t.” 

 

“Hey, you’re one to talk. Don’t think I didn’t see the Star Wars posters in your room, babe. Nothing escapes my gaze,” Veronica paused. “Or should I say,  _ gayze _ .” 

 

Heather snorted, then clapped a hand over her mouth. She was getting incredibly comfortable around Veronica. Maybe even too much so. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Veronica’s rang through her head.  _ Would it really be that bad to have a healthy relationship with someone?  _ It wasn’t the prospect of someone actually liking her that scared her. It was the prospect of liking them back.  _ Fuck it. I’m through being untouchable.  _

 

Veronica noticed Heather’s silence, and her words carried a slightly worried tone. “Heather? Buddy? You asleep?” 

 

This jolted Heather out of her thoughts. “Nah, I’m here. I’m less interested in sleep and more interested in your previous mention of an analysis on the homoerotic themes of the French Revolutionary period.” 

 

That was probably the right thing to say. Veronica was all too delighted to continue on. 

  
_ God, I love her.  _ Heather froze. She couldn’t love Veronica! It had been, what, three days? Less, even?  _ What am I going to do? There’s no way I can tell her, not yet, at least. Shit. Son of a fucking bitch. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I am royally fucked.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (more of me apologizing for the update schedule), sorry this chapter was abnormally short?? i didnt have as much time to work on it this week, but i promise it should be back to longer chapters soon

**Author's Note:**

> lmao for once veronica isn't as awkward as she would be. its all just a front though, just you wait >:)
> 
> anyway please tell me what you think!! if it seems like people like it, i'll definitely do more (although school starts up again pretty soon so.. idk how good the update schedule will be)


End file.
